Black Dog
by joheun-achim
Summary: Summary : Everything could happen anywhere, any time (Just got inspired by some k-indies). Pairing : Bangdae (Don't wanna tell you but yeah). RnR pleaseeeee (Daehyun's surname is Bang in this story)
1. Chapter 1

Suara bel pintu depan berdering dan Nyonya Bang bergegas mendatangi pintu depan. Tuan Bang sedikit gelagapan hingga mendirikan dirinya. Dari depan terdengar suara ibunya tertawa keras seolah kedatangan tamu penting. Makanannya menganggur untuk sementara waktu. "Ja! Ja! Ja! Daehyunie, beri salam kepadanya." Nyonya Bang mempersilahkannya masuk. Pria itu tinggi, bahkan untuk melewati pintu perlu membungkukkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu. Daehyun yang kini sudah berganti perhatian kepada pria ini hanya melongo kebingungan. Ada apa ini sebenarnya gaduh-gaduh?

-ooo-

Suasana kelas amatlah sepi tanpa suara sekalipun. Untuk menghela napas saja dilakukan dengan hati-hati. Tidak ada yang berani bergaduh semenjak para murid masing-masing berkutat menghadapi secarik kertas soal di depan mereka. Menggaruk-garuk rambut kepala menggunakan pulpen. Menggigiti pulpen kadang-kadang. Hal-hal tidak penting tersebut rela mereka lakukan demi membunuh waktu. Terlalu pusing untuk melanjutkan juga menjawab soal. Terlalu lelah untuk mencontek, disamping itu pengawasnya juga termasuk galak dan ketat. Paling tidak mereka sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin.

Tak lama, suara bel berdentang pertanda waktu telah habis. Semua siswa serentak meletakkan alat tulis di depan mereka. Siswa putri mengeluh kesal, menyesal karena tidak bisa menyelesaikan ujian dengan baik. Sama-sama menyalahkan guru yang membuat soal sialan tersebut. Lupa alasan utama mengapa mereka tidak bisa mengerjakan soal dengan baik.

Berbeda dengan siswa putra yang kini hanya tertawa satu sama lain. Daripada menyesal Daehyun lebih memilih bercanda dan melupakan semua yang telah berlalu. "Ya! _Inma_! Kutunggu di gerbang depan." Daehyun menepuk pundak teman sebelahnya, Youngjae.

Sementara Daehyun sibuk mengemasi buku-bukunya, ia hanya mengerlingkan matanya tanda mengerti. "Hari ini lagi?" Tanya Youngjae.

"_Ma_! Hidup adalah musik. Udara, uang, makanan, wanita, semua adalah musik. Kau tak akan tahan hidup sehari pun tanpa musik." Ujarnya sembari meresletingkan tasnya. Youngjae kewalahan menghadapi sifat keras kepala Daehyun.

"Ya! Kalau yang harus kudengarkan bukanlah musik yang tidak bisa didengar." Daehyun berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya dan hanya berdiri siap mengajak temannya segera pergi. "Maksudku, apa yang bisa kau dengarkan dari musik rock? Aku tidak tahan mendengarkannya serasa telingaku berdarah dan berdentum-dentum hanya dengan mengingatnya."

"Wah, wah, wah! Bukankah kau mengada-ada?" Nada Daehyun sangat jelas menyimbolkan ketidaksenangan. Alisnya terangkat sebelah, sekaligus bahunya yang kini sedang berkacak pinggang. Ia melotot seakan _eyeliner_nya semakin tebal terlihat. "Sekarang berdirilah." Perintahnya paksa menarik tangan Youngjae.

"Keadaan seperti ini memaksaku sering berdoa, semoga kau selalu diberkati dan segera disadarkan, Bang Daehyun." Daehyun yang keras kepala tetap tidak mendengarnya dan tetap menyeretnya menuju tempat parkir, tempat dimana sepeda motor Youngjae menunggu untuk segera dikendarai.

Salah satu penghalang Youngjae menjadi pribadi yang pandai bersyukur, Bang Daehyun. Orang-orang mengenal Daehyun sebagai teman baiknya. Kemana-mana sering bersama layaknya sepasang saudara yang teramat dekat dan akur. Ironisnya, semua bertolak belakang dengan keadaan sebenarnya. Youngjae melihat bahwa dirinya selalu dimanfaatkan oleh Daehyun. Sejujurnya saja, Youngjae mengantar Daehyun pulang karena dipaksa, bukan karena ia memang berbaik hati dan tulus. Kalaupun hanya mengantar pulang saja itu masih tidak apa-apa baginya, akan tetapi Daehyun selalu menyeretnya ikut masuk menonton konser band-band rock kesukaannya -indie, rambut gondrong, _eyeliner_ tebal, hitam dimana-mana, musik cadas, yang mana sangat Youngjae benci hingga ubun-ubun. Youngjae merasa seperti diculik oleh Daehyun, pulang larut malam hanya karena melakukan hal-hal yang menurutnya mubazir.

Hari ini pun, Youngjae harus berdehem untuk kesekian kalinya, menahan geramnya kepada pria Daehyun. Ia dan Daehyun sampai di sebuah tempat yang familiar. Daehyun dengan semangatnya melepas helmnya kemudian berlari kedalamnya. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah tangga turun yang mana terlihat seperti menelan Daehyun yang sedang berlari menuruninya. Untuk sesaat Youngjae lega berada jauh dengan Daehyun. "Youngjae-ya! Kemarilah cepat!" Teriaknya dari dalam.

Dilihat dari segi objektif maupun subjektif, Youngjae membenci tempat ini, bahkan hanya dengan melihat depannya saja. Bukannya mengada-ada namun Youngjae merasakan aura suram dari tempat tersebut. Kau juga bisa merasakannya dari melihat cat hitam suram itu, poster-poster sesat terpampang di dindingnya, bulu kuduknya merinding mengingat isi tempat tersebut. Youngjae ingin kabur dari tempat itu segera. Haruskah ia?

Ia kembali memasang helmnya namun setelahnya Daehyun kembali ke permukaan mengagetkannya. "Kau jangan sampai berpikir kabur. Kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana aku nanti? Pulang tanpa tumpangan?" Tidak ada yang peduli, dengus Youngjae tertahan. Dengan langkah yang jelas tampak terpaksa ia menuruni tangga tekutuk tersebut.

Dalam semakin dalam mereka turun, semakin terdengar suara gitar elektrik, drum, _scream_, yang nyaring hingga mendetumkan tembok. Dada Youngjae juga ikut berdentum membuatnya berkeringat dingin, tangannya ia kepalkan, sekali lagi ia menghela napas. Berbeda jauh dengan Youngjae, daripada ketakutan Daehyun terlihat gembira dan semakin bergairah disetiap langkahnya.

Mereka sampai pada sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi kerumunan orang. Sesak dan panas, Youngjae menahan dirinya agar tidak pingsan begitu saja. Ia menguatkan jiwa raganya. Aku sudah sering pergi kemari, tahan dirimu Youngjae-ya, jangan terlihat seperti amatir, nikmati saja semua ini. Akan tetapi pada saat itu pula, perutnya seolah berguncang memaksanya berlari menuju toilet untuk mengeluarkan isi makan siangnya.

Daehyun sudah sedikit melupakan keberadaan Youngjae semenjak sudah asyik sendiri dengan dunia barunya. Susup-menyusup, dengan susah payah ia menerobos mencari tempat agar dapat menonton penampilan sang Idola dari dekat dan jelas. Tangan di udara, keringat bercucuran, semangat semakin berkobar, Daehyun dalam keadaan mabuk sekarang. Seperti binatang menjalang, menari dengan liar dan ricuh.

Satu hal yang membuatnya dapat menurunkannya dari langit kesembilan. Rambut cokelat kepirangan, sebahu lebih panjang terurai, garis wajah yang halus sekaligus tegas dengan tata riasnya yang bagai purnama. Mengangguk-angguk tampak menikmati musik dalam hati, dalam sekejap dapat menarik perhatian Daehyun. Dari segi penampilan menurut Daehyun, bukanlah penggemar musik _hardcore _sepertinya. Ia menggaruk kepalanya kurang mengerti, apa kiranya yang membuat Sang Bidadari suci mengunjungi keramaian yang penuh dosa dan gelap ini?

Langkahnya ia usahakan percaya diri, dengan tetap menari seraya musik masih terdengar, mendekati wanita menawan tersebut. Kepercayaan dirinya luntur begitu saja tatkala sepasang mata perunggu indah itu menusuk matanya. "Hai!" Sapanya enteng disertai seringai.

"Hai." Balik sapa wanita tersebut. Daehyun menahan dirinya agar tidak berjingkrak-jingkrak. Kakinya begitu lemas terkena senyuman mematikannya, sejenak ia kehilangan arah tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan berikutnya.

"_Black Skirt_?!" Teriak Daehyun namun tak terdengar oleh wanita itu, maka sang Wanita mendekatkan telinganya di depan wajah Daehyun. Oh, bukankah gerakan yang menantang! batin Daehyun. "Kau juga suka _Black Skirt_?!" Teriaknya sekali lagi namun lebih keras.

Wanita itu mengangguk terkikik pelan menampakkan gigi putihnya yang rapi. Daehyun bersumpah, setiap gerakan wanita tersebut cukup membuat Daehyun merasa seperti di surga sekaligus neraka merasakan panas di tubuhnya.

"Bang Daehyun!"

"Jung Sooyeon!" Daehyun hanya tersenyum mendengar nama Sooyeon mendengung di telinganya bagai segerumbulan lebah yang berang.

-ooo-

Daehyun teringat akan Youngjae yang tadi tiba-tiba meninggalkannya. Tangannya menenteng tasnya dengan penat serentak gusar. Kalau ia pikirkan baik-baik, ia akan berencana menghajar Youngjae hingga bubur. Beruntung, Youngjae sewajarnya berterimakasih pada wanita Sooyeon tadi. Karenanya, Daehyun tak jadi semarah yang seharusnya. Ia meludah untuk meringankan amarahnya. Cih, sekarang lebih baik.

Matahari sendiri sudah ruyup sejak dua jam yang lalu dan Daehyun baru saja sampai di depan rumahnya. Tanpa mengetuk pintu ataupun menekan bel terlebih dahulu, ia memasuki rumahnya dan mendapati ayahnya yang asyik menonton televisi dan ibunya yang sibuk dengan dapurnya. Pemandangan ini sama seperti hari-hari biasanya.

"Hari ini lagi?! Bisakah kau berhenti menggunakan _eyeliner_?!." Ayahnya berkomentar begitu Daehyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, di samping ayahnya duduk. Tuan Bang menurunkan kakinya. "Aku melihat temanmu Youngjae, sekolah dengan giat, apa kau tidak belajar apapun darinya?!"

"Maklumi saja, anak muda semua kurang lebih sama sepertiku. Youngjae juga! Dibalik kesempurnaannya dia mengoleksi DVD porno, Jepang dan Rusia!" Tuan Bang melotot seolah bertanya 'begitukah?', Daehyun terus menganggukkan kepalanya. Seperti hari-hari biasanya, Daehyun hanya menyandarkan kepalanya kelelahan. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan.

"Begitukah anak muda jaman sekarang? Membiarkan dirinya dalam keringat dan tidak segera membersihkannya?" Kali ini Nyonya Bang menyempatkan membalikkan badan dari aktifitasnya. "Mandilah segera dan makan malam."

"Ja! Ja! Kau selalu menyuruh anakmu seperti itu? Apa anakmu hanya dilahirkan untuk mandi dan makan malam huh?!" Protes Tuan Bang membuat Daehyun tidak betah dan memutuskan untuk segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Kakinya melangkah terseret-seret menuju kamarnya, ia berencana mengganti pakaiannya kemudian mandi menyiapkan diri untuk makan malam.

Meja makan terlihat sangat mewah dengan berbagai makanan terhidang di atasnya. Ludah Daehyun tak tahan ingin segera menetes dan matanya tak bisa ia lepaskan dari sana semudah itu. Oh lihat, bahkan ibu memasak sup di mangkuk sebesar itu! Oh, apakah itu botol _wine_? Sungguh bukanlah hal yang biasa ia lihat. Maksudnya, untuk porsi makanan tiga orang, perlukah memasak sebanyak ini? "Wah, mewah sekali?" Tanya Daehyun bahagia.

"Aiya, melihatmu kelaparan seperti itu membuat hatiku jatuh, _huh_!" Daehyun tersenyum riang ke arah ayahnya. "Sementara aku memberimu makanan banyak-banyak, kau memberiku nilai merah, _huh_?!" Daehyun sama sekali tidak tergoyah mendengar ocehan ayahnya, semenjak ia sudah terlalu sering mendengarnya. Ia tetap dengan riangnya melahap makanan favoritnya.

"Jam berapa sekarang? Aigoo, mengapa belum datang juga?" Sambil melahap nasinya, Daehyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Ibunya dengan sedikit gelisah melihati jam dinding yang terus berputar. Daehyun ingin bertanya siapa yang datang namun tertahan oleh makanan yang masih sibuk ia kunyah. "Kau memberi alamatnya dengan lengkap, bukan? Aku khawatir dia tersesat." Nyonya Bang menepuk lengan kiri Tuan Bang.

"35 tahun dan tersesat, apa kau bercanda?!" Bentak Tuan Bang dengan isi mulutnya yang penuh nasi. Tak sedikit isinya yang meloncat keluar dari mulutnya. Nyonya Bang dengan tenang hanya membersihkan nasi-nasi yang baru saja terlontar keluar dari mulut suaminya.

Baru selesai dengan makanannya, Daehyun hendak bertanya. "Si.."

_Ting Tong_

Tak ada satupun yang mendengar pertanyaannya semenjak suaranya kalah nyaring dengan suara bel depan rumah. Nyonya Bang bergegas menghampiri pintu, suara langkahnya berderap cepat seolah segera membukakan pintu untuk tamu seorang presiden. Inikah alasan mengapa ibunya memasak lebih-lebih?

Tuan Bang sedikit-sedikit sudah melupakan amarahnya pada Daehyun saat sang tamu datang. Dari depan Daehyun mendengar ibunya tertawa bahagia seolah kedatangan tamu yang benar-benar penting. Ia semakin bingung bahkan sudah tidak terlalu tertarik dengan makanan di depannya.

Tuan Bang beranjak dari kursinya hendak membuntuti istrinya namun urung ketika Nyonya Bang kembali ke ruang makan. "Kau kesusahan mencari rumah? Benar-benar sudah lama tidak bertemu!" Ujar Nyonya Bang bahagia.

Dengan itu, Daehyun melihat sesosok pria memasuki rumahnya. Mungkin karena memang pintu rumahnya yang pendek atau pria itu memang tinggi, ia harus membungkukkan badannya terlebih dahulu untuk masuk. Pria itu langsung tersenyum ke arah Tuan Bang dan pria yang lebih tua langsung berdiri memeluk pria tinggi itu. Daehyun merasa sedikit terkacangi.

"Daehyun-ah!" Ujar si pria asing beralih perhatian. Ah, darimana ia mengetahui namaku? Keadaan seperti ini tidak pernah terbayang oleh Daehyun. "Aigoo, kau sudah berani memakai _eyeliner?_" Pria itu menyentuh matanya dan membuatnya sangat jengkel.

"Janganlah memasang wajah seperti itu! Sapalah dia, hyungmu!" Daehyun membelalak hening. Semua pikirannya bercampur menjadi satu tak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang.

"Umma, kurasa dia tidak akan mengenaliku. Aku meninggalkan keluarga ini saat dia berumur 3 tahun." Daehyun masih tak mengetahui apa-apa tapi ia berdiri guna membalas pelukan hangat (seperti pelukan saat lama tidak pernah bertemu) pria tersebut. Benarkah di 3 tahun awalnya ia pernah mengenali orang ini? "Bang Yongguk-_iya ._" Bahkan ia langsung menggunakan _banmal_. Keadaan menjadi sedikit terasa jelas meskipun dipaksakan, Daehyun memang pernah bertemu dengannya, meskipun saat itu ia masih 3 tahun.

Daehyun berpikir lambat, namun dia malas berpikir keras. Jadi, mau tidak mau ia terima-terima saja saat orang tuanya berkata bahwa pria asing itu adalah hyungnya.

Semua perhatian orang tuanya tertuju pada pria Bang Yongguk itu. Bahkan ayahnya tersenyum sangat cerah, bukanlah pemandangan yang biasa-biasa saja bagi kedua matanya. Semua tampak bahagia kecuali Daehyun yang _masih_ saja kebingungan. Merasa tak enak jika langsung ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka. Berat hati, ia merelakan dirinya dan makanan di depannya diabaikan oleh ayah dan ibunya.

Berawal dari beberapa menit yang lalu suasana di rumahnya mulai berubah. Sedikit rasa takut dihatinya, mungkin cepat atau lambat kehidupan yang biasanya juga akan berubah, bisa jadi drastis. Ia tak tahu kapan hal itu akan berakhir dan ia harap akan segera berakhir. Rumahnya hanya memiliki tiga kamar tidur. Satu untuk kedua orang tuanya, satu untuknya, dan satu lagi digunakan untuk gudang. Daehyun tidak siap memakai kamar gudang itu. Ia juga tidak siap jatah uang saku bulanannya berkurang (dibagi), jatah porsi makanan juga berkurang. Tapi sejujurnya, ia _tidak siap_ merasa cemburu atas semua perhatian lebih yang diberikan kepada hyung _baru_nya tersebut. Bang Yongguk.

-ooo-


	2. Chapter 2

I barely wrote 7 pages. 7 pages. 7 PAGES. FULL. HOLY DAEHYUN.

-**2****. Something was happened**-

Kehangatan selimut pagi membuatnya malas beranjak dari ranjang. Matanya sukar membuka dan sama sekali tidak memiliki keinginan untuk membukanya. Jam dinding terus mengawasinya sambil menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Oh tidak, Daehyun akan terlambat sekolah. Seoul pagi begitu dingin sehingga ia masih ingin merasakan kehangatan kamarnya untuk sebentar lagi, tidak peduli terlambat sekolah untuk sebentar lagi. Ia akan bangun untuk lima menit mendatang, kemudian lima menit lagi, lima menit lagi, lima menit lagi. Ah, aku benar-benar tidak pada _mood_ sekolah.

"Daehyun-ah! Bangunlah dan mari makan!" Teriak Nyonya Bang berkali-kali yang sama sekali tidak Daehyun gubris dan hanya menutupi penuh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Dok, dok, dok, suara pintu kamarnya mengganggunya melanjutkan mimpi. Ia ingin kembali melanjutkan mimpi indahnya atau kalau bisa bermimpi yang lebih indah lagi. Daehyun langsung berpura-pura masih tertidur pulas ketika ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Ia bersiap-siap tetap tidak mendengar kalau-kalau ibunya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

"Daehyun-ah." Pria yang disebut itu kini reflek mendudukkan tubuhnya. Ia terlonjak kaget, bukannya mendengar suara lembut ibunya malah suara dalam seorang pria dewasa. Yongguk hyung. "Daehyun-ah." Panggilnya lagi dengan menongolkan kepalanya sedikit dari ambang pintu. Suara rendah itu membuatnya merinding ketakutan sekujur tubuh.

"Oh, hyung." Daehyun tidak berdaya dan hanya menatap hyung _baru_nya dengan rasa tunduk yang tinggi. Pria itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa hanya mengisyaratkan Daehyun supaya segera keluar dan bersiap-siap sekolah. Senyum ramah tak lupa ia siratkan. Daehyun mendesah kesal, dengan berat hati meninggalkan ranjang favoritnya pelan-pelan.

Yongguk pun masuk ke dalam penasaran dengan tingkah laku tidak berkenan Daehyun. "Turunlah." Mengayun-ayunkan jarinya mengajak Daehyun keluar kamar segera.

"Aku.. tidak enak badan, hyung-ah." Mungkin Yongguk memang berpura-pura tidak mendengar alasannya, ia tetap mengayunkan jarinya. Gerakan simpel itu terus membuatnya merinding sekujur tubuh. Sedikit tidak suka, Daehyun mulai beranggapan bahwa Yongguk adalah penghalang kesenangan hidupnya. Yongguk mendekatkan diri pada Daehyun kemudian mengunci kepalanya dan menyeretnya keluar paksa. "Ah! Ah! Hyung! Hyung!" Teriaknya gaduh di rabu pagi.

Mereka menuruni tangga dengan Daehyun yang kepalanya masih terkunci oleh Yongguk. Membuat langkah kaki Daehyun sedikit terseok-seok karenanya. Hingga keduanya sampai di meja makan dan menghadapi hidangan yang enak-enak buatan nyonya Bang. Disana sudah ada tuan Bang yang bersiap-siap sarapan dengan perutnya yang gemuk. Nyonya Bang belum terlihat duduk manis semenjak ia masih harus mempersiapkan ini itu dengan makanannya. Daehyun dan Yongguk mendudukkan diri bersebelahan.

Tuan Bang terus meluruskan pandangannya ke arah Daehyun sedikit membuatnya risih. Hingga ia membalasnya dengan tersenyum sopan. "Begitu, anakku kau tampan sekali." Puji tuan Bang tanpa maksud apapun, hanya sindiran yang sebisa mungkin ia kemas dengan kata-kata yang lembut.

"Oh, Daehyun-ah kau tidak sekolah?" Tanya nyonya Bang sembari akhirnya duduk di sebelah tuan Bang.

"Ah.." Akting Daehyun mengelus tengkuknya berpura kenapa-napa. "Kurasa aku harus absen sehari dua hari." Semua terlihat realistis di mata kedua orang tuanya, setidaknya tuan Bang yang tidak terlalu peduli. Namun ditengah kesempurnaan itu, Daehyun seketika merasa telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang besar, ia kembali merasakan tatapan yang entah bagaimana terasa begitu menusuk di hatinya. Ia merasa seperti di ujung tombak, Yongguk terus mengawasinya tanpa berhenti mengunyah makanannya. "Ah iya, bahkan tadi malam aku susah tidur." Yongguk masih belum selesai menatapinya tajam.

"Haruskah aku menelpon gurumu? Kau benar tampak pucat, Daehyunnie." Nyonya Bang yang khawatir terus menanyai bagaimana keadaannya. Juga tatapan Yongguk yang semakin membuatnya tidak nyaman di setiap pertanyaan nyonya Bang. Suatu kesalahan besar ia berbohong bahwa ia tidak enak badan, dan suatu kebohongan besar bahwa ia sebenarnya tidak merasa sakit. Paling tidak baru saja, hatinya sakit meratapi nasib mengapa ia di dunia ini memiliki hyung yang menjengkelkan.

Berat hatinya mengatakan tidak usah, "Kalau sedikit makan kurasa sakitnya akan berkurang. Aku hanya masuk angin kurasa." Nyonya Bang yang masih khawatir mengelus-elus dahi Daehyun seperti anak anjing. Terus berputar-putar di pikirannya, dia menyesal benar akan kedatangan Yongguk. Kalau saja Yongguk tidak datang musim ini, mungkin ia hanya akan berselimut dan menikmati dinginnya salju Desember dari dalam kamar. Sekali lagi, Daehyun masih menyesal.

"Oh, Daehyun bergegaslah. Ku antar kau ke sekolah." Ujar Yongguk tiba-tiba.

"Kau akan keluar?" Tuan Bang mulai menaruh sedikit perhatian. Begitu pula Daehyun yang sempat Yongguk sebut.

"Ehm. Sekolah Daehyun dengan Balai Kota satu arah bukan? Aku akan kesana, jadi mengapa tidak sekalian?" Ia menoleh kearah Daehyun yang kini mendirikan diri hendak mempersiapkan dirinya. Meninggalkan meja makan setelah berterima kasih pada kedua orang tuanya. "Oi, lebih baik kau bergegas, kutunggu kau di depan." Daehyun tidak perlu repot-repot membalikkan diri dan hanya berteriak tanda mengerti.

-ooo-

Kelas terasa suram dengan guru sastra yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti bercerita. Angin dingin semilir dari liar jendela, dan pemandangan indah kala salju turun. Cukup untuk membuat para siswa menguap lebar tiga sampai empat jari. Semua, semua siswa akan berpikiran sama untuk bermalas-malasan di atas ranjang.

"Kudengar kau berkenalan dengan seorang wanita kemarin, huh?" Seringai Youngjae ditengah heningnya kelas, Daehyun balas dengan tamparan keras di belakang kepalanya. Sesegera mungkin Youngjae menyesal karena membawa topik yang Youngjae wanti-wanti tidak akan ia katakan selama hidupnya. Berhubung Daehyun yang tampaknya sudah lupa akan hal tersebut, Youngjae merasa seperti menjerumuskan dirinya ke lubang buaya.

"Kudengar kau meninggalkanku kemarin, huh?" Dengus Daehyun tak tertahankan dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya geram.

Meskipun begitu Youngjae masih beruntung karena Daehyun yang tidak sepenuhnya menaruh perhatian pada Youngjae. Sifat labil anak-anak SMA, ia masih jengkel dengan keberadaan tiba-tiba hyungnya yang mengubah setengah persen kehidupannya yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Daehyun-ah, kau tidak biasanya diam seperti ini?" Tanya Youngjae keheranan setengah berbisik. Memang sedikit ganjal apabila melihat Daehyun sedikit bicara seperti sekarang. Ia beranggapan jika disamakan dengan segelas penuh air, Daehyun hanya seperempatnya sekarang.

Merasa kesal, ia mengambil tasnya kemudian (sepelan mungkin) beranjak pergi dari bangkunya. Rencananya, ia akan membolos karena memang sedari tadi pagi ia benar-benar malas. Ia keluar dari pintu belakang. Sebelumnya ia berbalik mengisyaratkan pada teman sebangkunya agar tidak mengadu. Kepalan tangan ia lemparkan sebagai ancaman dan Youngjae merunduk patuh merasa terintimidasi.

Ia berlari cepat seperti seekor serigala di musim salju. Menghindari para guru yang berlalu lalang dengan mudah. Mengingat ini bukanlah kali pertamanya kabur dari sekolah. Melompat pagar tempat parkir belakang hingga sepenuhnya bebas dari sekolah. Ia menarik nafas panjang melegakan dan tersenyum. Mengeratkan jaket birunya kemudian berlari melarikan diri dari tempat sakral menyebalkan disebut sekolah.

Sayangnya _Black Skirt_, band favorit Daehyun hari ini tidak memiliki jadwal tampil hari ini. Hanya ada _GOGOSTAR_, itupun dimulai pada jam 7 malam nanti. Sekarang masih jam 10, tidak ada yang menarik untuk dilakukan di luar sekarang. Akan lebih baik jika ia segera pulang dan beristirahat, memimpikan sesuatu yang indah-indah saja. Namun urung ia lakukan lantaran kalau ia pulang ada kemungkinan besar akan bertemu dengan Yongguk yang membuatnya jengkel sepenuh hati.

Daehyun teringat sesuatu akan _Thornapple_. Ah ya! Maka, rencana sudah tertata rapi Daehyun sudah siap melaksanakannya. Ia melangkah menuju selatan kemudian tiba-tiba berhenti seolah hampir saja membuat kesalahan fatal. Kalau pergi ke selatan itu berarti akan melewati Balai Kota dan kalau Daehyun tidak salah, tadi pagi Yongguk berkata akan pergi kesana, bukan? Ia rela berbalik jalan menuju perempatan di timur, yang mana berjarak dua kali lebih jauh dari tujuannya. Rela ia lakukan demi menghindarkan diri dari perusak mood baiknya.

-ooo-

Peredaran darahnya serasa mengalir lebih kencang dari arah kaki ke otaknya. Lelah dan penat setelah menempuh jarak dua kali lipat dari jalur normal membuat moodnya sedikit terkikis. Beruntung ia terus bersugesti bahwa paling tidak penyebabnya bukanlah dari Yongguk, itu sudah bisa membuatnya kembali membaik. Ditambah ia sudah sampai di tujuannya dan langsung di sambut oleh alunan musik merdu khas _Thornapple_ yang amat ia sukai.

Sang idola menghibur penggemarnya dengan lagu mereka yang bertajuk _Plankton_. Sebuah lagu ballad dengan iringan gitar elektrik yang amatlah merdu dinyanyikan oleh seorang jenius, perpaduan sempurna melelehkan hati Daehyun begitu ia mendengarnya. Dengan manggut-manggut ia menikmatinya dan tanpa sadar ikut bernyanyi bersama sang idola.

"Oi, Daehyun-ah." Daehyun langsung mengutuk lebih keras begitu matanya menemukan sosok hyungnya. Ia menyapa balik dengan suara pelan dan parau tidak senang. "Kau… apa yang kau lakukan disini? Membolos?" Suaranya stabil meskipun terlihat kaget seperti sedang memergoki maling.

"Ah ada-ada saja. Salah satu guruku meninggal jadi pulang lebih awal." Terkutuklah benar Daehyun, bagaimana bisa ia membuat alasan senista itu? "Hyung, bukankah kau pergi ke Balai Kota tadi pagi?" Tanyanya mengusir kecurigaan. Di depan Yongguk, Daehyun adalah _Plankton_ yang sempurna.

"Awalnya begitu. Namun sesuatu terjadi, jadi aku memutuskan berjalan-jalan sebentar menonton ini kemudian secara ajaib aku menemukanmu."

"Apa yang akan sebenarnya kau lakukan? Sebelum sesuatu tersebut terjadi?" Usaha Daehyun mengecohkan curiga Yongguk masih berlanjut.

"Aku menjemput salah seorang temanku… yang akan menginap di rumah tapi entah sampai sekarang tidak ada kabar. Kim Himchan kau tahu? Seorang dokter yang secara ironis tuna wisma." Dibalas anggukan mengerti oleh Daehyun. Kemudian hening hanya terdengar suara keramaian di sekitar mereka. Daehyun yang takut salah bicara (fatal) dan Yongguk yang tidak memiliki apa-apa untuk dibicarakan dengan Daehyun. Perlahan namun pasti ketidaknyamanan akan hinggap diantara mereka.

Begitulah entah darimana Yongguk sedikit merasa bersalah akan Daehyun. Ia sadar telah berperilaku _sedikit_ menjengkelkan sedari tadi pagi. Ia juga sadar bahwa Daehyun sedikit berang karenanya, tidak seharusnya hubungan kakak beradik seperti ini. "Aku…pamit dahulu, hyung." Begitu Daehyun berkata sedikit tersendat-sendat. Ia berjalan mundur tanpa melepas senyum manis paksanya.

"Kau tidak menunggu?" Jap, Daehyun berhenti berlangkah. Senyumnya menurun signifikan. "Ayo antar aku kembali ke Balai Kota, siapa tahu ia sudah disana." Yongguk segera mendekat pada Daehyun dan merangkulnya memaksa berjalan menuju tujuannya. Tetap, Daehyun tidak berani menolak, hanya mendengus seperti biasa.

Sesampai mereka disana, Yongguk sama sekali tidak menemui seseorang yang familiar. Ada sesuatu yang menimpa Himchan. Sebisa mungkin ia singkirkan segala pikiran negatif tentang Himchan.

"Oh, Mungkinkah temanmu kena pencopet atau tersesat atau bagaimana?" Susah payah Yongguk tidak berpikir seperti itu, dengan mudahnya keluar dari bibir adiknya. Segera Daehyun mengalihkan pandangan begitu mendapat tatapan mematikan dari hyungnya. "Ini tidak akan membantu kurasa," Kesal Daehyun. Mimik wajahnya ia buat sekesal mungkin. "Hyung, aku harus pulang sekarang." Mungkin saja di TV ada acara musik apa, begitu pikir Daehyun dalam hati yang tertahan.

Yongguk masih dengan rupanya yang tidak peduli. Hanya tengak-tengok mencari temannya yang entah bagaimana menghilang. Tak tertahankan, Daehyun kembali mengambil langkahnya. Namun segera setelah itu Yongguk mencegahnya. "Kutraktir kau makan, lalu pulanglah." Sebuah titik kelemahan Daehyun.

Ia pikir tidak akan ada gunanya juga menunggu Himchan di tempat yang sama. Untungnya ia bertemu dengan Daehyun, yang juga setali tiga uang. Ia ambil kesempatan ini sebagai pendekatan diri dengan Daehyun.

-ooo-

Ingin rasanya Daehyun membanting ponselnya. Meskipun begitu ia hanya mengambil suapan lain ramen instan di depannya. Saking jengkelnya, kuah ramen tersebut sampai tersirat kemana-mana. Yongguk yang duduk menghadapnya sedikit terkena namun hanya diam dan meneruskan aktifitas makannya.

Salju yang diperkirakan tidak akan berhenti cepat, _GOGOSTAR _gagal tampil. Begitu pula ia gagal memiliki kesempatan bertemu wanita Sooyeon kembali. "Kau kenapa?" Tanya Yongguk yang selesai dahulu.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya sesuatu terjadi."

"Apakah penting?"

"Re…latif?" Daehyun juga selesai dengan makanannya. Setelah berterima kasih, ia bersiap pulang. Yongguk melihatnya dengan bibir yang terkunci rapat, kebingungan dengan tindak-tanduk Daehyun. "Oi, Hyung! Terima kasih makan siangnya." Sedikit berlari ia menuju pintu _mini market _(ya, hanya mini market yang Daehyun segera sesali menerima ajakan Yongguk). "Tapi hyung…" Tepat di bibir pintu Daehyun memanggil Yongguk.

"Oh."

"Bagaimana temanmu, Kim…"

"Himchan?" Daehyun menaruh perhatian dengan Himchan. Bukankah Yongguk hanya tinggal menjemputnya saja? Lantas mengapa membutuhkan waktu yang lama? Ia berbalik haluan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Karena sebenarnya ia juga tidak memiliki kegiatan berarti yang akan dilakukan. Anggap saja ini sebagai tanda terimakasih karena sudah menraktirnya. Ia bersedia menemani Yongguk menunggu temannya tersebut. Yongguk hanya tersenyum manis berbalik terimakasih.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa terlambat (Serius, kami membuat janji jam setengah delapan dan sekarang sudah jam sebelas kurang) Kalau kau, apa yang terjadi padamu barusan?"

"Sesuatu…" Yongguk menatapnya ingin tahu.

"Kau gagal bertemu pacarmu?" Seketika Daehyun berteriak menolak ujaran hyungnya, meskipun keduanya tahu itu bukanlah hal yang bisa dikatakan salah. Sekali lagi mereka kembali mendiam seribu bahasa tanpa ada salah satu yang ingin memulai percakapan.

Keduanya berkutat dan bertengkar dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Daehyun, amat ingin menanyakan hal seperti; 'Hyung, kau tahu _Achim_?' 'Bagaimana dengan _Telefly_?' Namun langsung ia tersadar Yongguk tidak akan mengerti hal-hal semacam itu. Jadi lebih baik ia diam menunggu Yongguk memulai sesuatu.

Begitu pula Yongguk. Ia berpikir cepat, sampai-sampai hampir berhasil memulai sesuatu; 'Hari yang bagus.' 'Berjalan-jalan diluar mungkin bagus?'Bohong dan ia sadar Daehyun bukanlah seorang wanita. Tidak ada pria yang menerima ajakan jalan-jalan dari pria lain. Lupakan saja, lebih baik ia diam menunggu Daehyun memulai sesuatu.

Mereka terpisah kurang lebih 17 inci meja namun selain itu mereka juga terpisah 17 tahun lamanya yang serasa seperti tidak bertemu selama 17 abad. Sampai-sampai sekaku ini untuk sebuah hubungan kakak beradik.

Yongguk memainkan jarinya dengan ponselnya. Sering kali ia melirik jam di pojok kiri atas layarnya. Kemudian mengirim pesan pada Himchan. Kemudian pada orang lain yang sekiranya dapat menemaninya menghabiskann waktu. Dalam kata lain, Daehyun tidak memiliki peran penting disana. Yongguk bersumpah apa yang membuat Himchan memakan waktu yang teramat lama?

"Menunggu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan memang," Ujar Daehyun tiba-tiba. Hyungnya hanya manggut-manggut setuju dengan pandangan masih menempel pada ponselnya. Daehyun juga sering merasakannya maka dari itu ia dapat berujar seperti itu. Layak halnya saat menunggu jam pulang sekolah segera datang. Akan lebih menyebalkan saat sesuatu yang buruk terjadi setelahnya. Kita ambil contoh lagi saat Daehyun menunggu _GOGOSTAR_ kemudian gagal dan akhirnya terjebak bersama Yongguk. "Bagaimana kalau pulang saja?"

"Kau mau?" Yongguk sendiri juga lelah menunggu Himchan. "Baiklah."

Mereka berdiri hendak mengambil langkah pulang. Rencana berkenan ingin segera pulang namun Daehyun mengajak Yongguk berbelok dahulu menuju sebuah mall yang mereka lewati. Antarkan aku membeli _snack_ sebentar, begitu pinta Daehyun. Sebagai tanda terimakasih sudah menemaninya, Yongguk setuju menemaninya.

Entah siapa yang mengajak, namun mereka berakhir di sebuah restoran cina guna mengisi perut mereka kembali. Ramen instan tidak cukup untuk ukuran perut pria dewasa 35 tahun dan siswa SMA 18 tahun.

Kemudian Yongguk minta antar Daehyun mampir ke toko buku yang rencananya sebentar namun mereka keluar 1 jam setelah masuk karena keasyikan.

Oh, Daehyun bilang dia belum mengecek toko musik langgananya. Siapa tahu ada album baru atau band baru yang mugkin dapat menarik hatinya. Mereka keluar dengan Yongguk yang mendeklarasikan dirinya menjadi fans Son Dambi.

Ditengah perjalanan keluar mall, mereka melihat seorang anak kecil membawa hadiah yang sangat banyak. Yang ia dapat darimana bukan lain hadiah memenangkan _game_. Tertarik mereka masih mampir mencoba memenangkan _game_ disana. Seperti masih berumur 10 tahun, mereka berdua tidak mau kalah satu sama lain.

Masih jam 2 siang dan masih terlalu pagi untuk pulang. Mereka memutuskan karaoke untuk pemberhentian selanjutnya. Berkali-kali Yongguk memuji Daehyun karena suara emasnya. "Adik 3 tahunku sudah besar ternyata." Godanya dengan mengelus-elus belakang kepala adiknya.

Begitulah mereka menghabiskan hari rabu yang dingin. Dan mengakhirinya pada pukul tepat 19.00. Untuk kali ini pertama kalinya Daehyun tidak kena marah ayahnya semenjak ia keluar bersama Yongguk. Daehyun tidak pernah sebahagia ini setelah keapesan yang ia terima sedari pagi. Ia tidak percaya akan memiliki hubungan sebaik ini dengan Yongguk (ia bahkan tidak percaya mau berjalan-jalan berdua di mall dengan seorang pria)

Suasana meja makan pun tidak pernah sehangat ini. Dengan Daehyun dan Yongguk yang hari ini tidak memiliki perang dingin, yang mana secara jelas sedikit menenangkan hati kedua orang tuanya.

-ooo-

Dilain sisi kehangatan meja makan keluarga Bang, terdapat Himchan yang kedinginan dengan jaket putih tebalnya. "Jadi bagaimana bisa kau tersesat disini?" Tanya pria pendek di depannya menatap dengan mata sendunya.

Himchan mengambil sesuap ramen, menelannya kemudian siap menjawabnya. "Yah, kau tahu. Sesuatu terjadi, Seoul kota yang besar."

Sedikit cerita dari Himchan yang tersesat saat musim dingin pertama di Seoul.

-TBC-

Here is the second chapter, sorry in advance for taking so much time (and if it doesn't please you)

Thanks for reviewing! I thought there were none of you ship Bangdae as well.

Go fill my review box, let me know what's on your mind about this.

(windah24 : aku cowo btw ._.)

Oh and lastly could you guess who is Himchan's couple? hehhehehe


End file.
